Light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) are typically mounted on a printed circuit board (“PCB”) and wired to the PCB. Often a silicone or acrylic optic is deposited over the LED to encapsulate the LED such that no space exists between the optic and the LED. Encapsulation of the LED by the optic eliminates a surface that could otherwise be used to control the light distribution.